


Playing the Evil Queen

by Saori_Luna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Dimples, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori_Luna/pseuds/Saori_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds out that playing the Disney character is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Evil Queen

-This is crazy! I only do this for Roland, you know that, don't you, Snow?

The princess agreed, as her daughter helped her with the dress.

It was Children's Day, and the kids had asked for a Disney party. They were fascinated with their tales.

Roland particularly want to see his Regina as the Evil Queen.

-This dress is horrible. I would never wear it.

Mary Margaret took her hand and lokked at her, hope in her eyes.

-Just remember Regina, this is for fun. Just enjoy!

Later, when Roland run to hug her, she understood her step-daughter's words.

#KeepThePlayInCosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on AO3, an original one! I love doing cosplay and I love OUAT, so here it was!


End file.
